Glass Heart
by TaliaLion234
Summary: Everyone knows Asahi has a glass heart. only one person doesn't treat him as such.


**Hi there! Talia again! I'm such AsaNoya trash I can't even.**

 **This one's for Natalie! My best friend and the one who always makes me feel better about being literal trash.**

 **Asa always, I do not Own Haikyu!**

A glass heart.

Everyone knows he has a glass heart. Shy, timid, afraid. Everyone knew he had a glass heart. Even those who were intimidated by his height and stature. Because of course, as his peers realized quickly, reputation is not always truth.

Even his teammates were aware. The way Daichi would soften his tone whilst tlking to him, the way Suga spent more time mothering over him than even the first years. How Tanaka wouldn't even playfully tease him, for fear of upsetting the taller man.

Sometimes, Asahi wished, people wouldn't treat him differently. That they wouldn't baby him.

"A baby crow. Heh." He snickered to himself. He was the size of a large one, almost raven sized, and yet they treated him as if he was a little baby fluffball.

 _"Asahi-san!" A deep voice called out, clear as a bell. The owner of the voice came running up to him, all smiles and boundless energy._

Ah yes. Nishinoya. The one who always treated him like and equal.

To be honest, he loved it. He relished his friendship with Noya. They were close, so close, as close as lovers. But they weren't lovers, to Asahi's immense disappointment.

 _"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Noya asked, fidgeting, almost sheepishly, clearly embarassed. Asahi nodded, and let Noya pull him outside, behind the gym._

Asahi loved the other man. He loved how Noya would always, always without fail greet him in the mornings, teasing him and joking over this and that. How the amber eyes never took anything seriously, unless it was volleyball. The concentration in his eyes when he played always took Asahi's breath away.

Asahi loved how Noya always treated him as an equal, never as the fragile baby crow the others did.

 _Noya looked downright scared, as he fidgeted awkwardly, clearly trying to find the right words to say._

They had been building up to it for the btter part of a year, with lingering touches, longing gazes, and smiles reserved especially for the other. They both knew what was happening, and were content to just let things play out as they came.

But now, Nishinoya had grown impatient, it seemed. Fitting, however, since Asahi and the other third years were graduating soon. Daichi and Suga would be going to university together, even would be sharing an apartment. Asai, however, had no idea what eh would do. He would probably stay in Miyagi and work. Bartening was something he thought interesting, so maybe he would do that.

But really he hd no clue.

 _"Asahi-san, I..." Noya struggled to find the appropriate words._

 _Asahi nodded in understanding. "Yuu, I know."_

 _Noya looked surprised for both the use of his given name and the shy man's understanding._

 _"Asahi-san, did you know that in China, there's a suspension bridge made of glass? It hangs 3500 feet in the air."_

 _Asahi was confused. Why was that relevant to the situation at hand? What was going on?_

 _"I'm telling you this, Asahi-san, because I think you're just like that bridge. Glass is stronger than people think. So are you, Asahi." Noya's face matched the brick wall behind him. So did Asahi's if he was honest with himself._

 _"Noya..." Asahi started. "Yuu, I love you."_

 _Noya's eyes widened, and he took a step closer to Asahi, who was breathing hard, a nervous wreck. Noya put his arms aroud Asahi, and whispered into his chest._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"You know, though, Yuu, that bridge wound up breaking..." Asahi sheepishly told the smaller man, while holding him close and kissing his hair._

 _"Yeah, after hundreds of people walked all over it. Ayone'd break if that may people walked all over them." Noya mumbled, face still red. Asahi cupped his chin and made the smaller look up at him. Noya was the one, however, who kissed Asahi, leaning up on his tip toes and capturing the taller's lips with his own._

 _"I love you, Noya breathed against his lips._

Asahi smiled at the memory, as he looked down at the sleeping man next to him. as he got up and ready for work, he smiled, deep in thought. He only trusted one person with his glass heart, and Noya took good care of it. Showered him in love and kindness, so that his glass heart started to change. It started to change into a real heart.

 **Yeah I'm such trash. Reviews and likes are always welcome!**


End file.
